


Clotharnathelius Angst Fic

by PureWater100percent



Category: Der Sandmann | The Sandman - E. T. A. Hoffmann
Genre: Angst, Clara is badass and finally leaves that bastard Nathanael, Danke Tjado, French Coppelius, Fuck you Deutschunterricht, German, His name is Coppolien, Maybe more bonus parts?, Multi, Nathanael is basically an idiot, This is DUMB, Writing fanfics in class, he deserves it, not a good ending, this will hurt you
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureWater100percent/pseuds/PureWater100percent
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende zu der Novelle, Der Sandmann, geschrieben von ETA Hoffmann.
Relationships: Nathanael/Clara, Nathanael/Coppelius, Nathanael/Lothar
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mit der großartigen Hilfe von Tjado geschrieben.

Nach Nathanaels Wutanfall hechtete Lothar das Treppenhaus des Turms hinauf und schlug ihn ins Gesicht, sodass Clara entkommen konnte bevor Nathanael wieder zu sich kam. Sie flüchtete mit Lothar während Nathanael kaum bei Bewusstsein schrie, dass er Coppelius wieder gesehen hatte. Clara dreht sich ein letztes Mal um, schaut in die Menschenmenge kann aber unter den Gestalten keine besondere erkennen. Daraufhin erstummen Nathanaels Schreie. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete fand er sich in einem vergittertem Raum wieder. Durch die Gitter schien das Gesicht eines Wärters, welcher sich mit einem falschen französischen Akzent als Coppelien vorstellte. Wie als säße er auf heißen Kohlen springt er auf und reißt am Gitter. Coppelien reißt Nathanaels Hände zu sich und schweißt sie an den Gitterstäben fest. Entgegen weiteren Verteidigungsversuchen, geht Coppelien durch die Stäbe und schraubt seine Gelenke ab. Dem wehrlosen Nathanael scheint als würden seine Augen ausfallen. Mit einer krächzenden Stimme erschallt: "beaux yeux". Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Nathanael hörte bevor er wieder erwachte. Er sieht Claras Gesicht auf ihn niederblicken. "Ich werde dich nicht vermissen" sagte sie und verließ den Raum. Heiße schwere tränen überfließen Nathanaels Wangen und Ohren, als Clara eine Krankenschwester entgegenkommt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er nie wieder diesen Ort verlassen würde.  
Clara fühlte sich, nachdem sie duch die Tür schritt, zum ersten mal seit langem frei.


	2. Teil 2: Electric Boogaloo ; Der größte Friend(Brother?)zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothar ist schwul für Nathanael, gesteh's doch endlich E.T.A. Hoffmann :^(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read berserk

Dennoch pochte etwas in Claras Herzen. Nathanael war schon seit lange in ihrem Leben, sie wusste nicht was sie ohne ihn tun sollte. Als Frau waren ihr viele Wege versperrt, doch das war nicht alles. 

Die frische Luft erinnerte sie an eine Kindheit, in dem sie Nathanael noch liebte. Spielerisch wuchsen sie zusammen an und nun kam eine lebenslange Beziehung zu Ende. Sie würde Nathanael nie vergessen. 

Auf dem Weg zurück fragte sie sich ob sie Nathanael jemals wirklich geliebt hat. 

Natürlich hatten sie sich verbunden gefühlt, aber für sie war es schon immer platonisch gewesen. Sie hatte nie einen richtigen Drang nach ihm gespürt, wie ihre Freundinnen tuschelnd über ihre Liebhaber erzählten. 

Lothar würde Nathanael bestimmt ab und zu besuchen, aber sie nicht. Lothar hat sich immer um beide gekümmert. Obwohl Clara näher zu Nathanael stand, war Lothar der, der wirklich Nathanael kannte. 

Nathanael war für Clara, wie Lothar. Ein Bruder.

Eine Ehe mit Nathanael hätte Clara nie überstanden, vor allem nicht in Nathanaels jetzigem Zustand. Sie fühlte sich wieder erleichtert über ihre Entscheidung bis sie merkte, dass sie angekommen war.

Nathanaels Mutter ist vor zwei Tagen an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben. Sie hat viel für ihren Sohn geopfert, und als Witwe hatte sie um Nathanael sowie ihren Neffen und ihrer Nichte gesorgt. Jetzt war ihr Kampf vorbei. Das Geschwätz der Nachbarschaft über sie würde endlich verstummen.

Nun war Clara alleine. Die Herrin des Hauses. Ihr Bruder war weg, Ihre Mutterfigur tot und ihr Verlobter in einer Verrücktenanstalt.

Alles ging nach ihrem Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just according to keikaku


End file.
